The Mid-Season Finale of the Beetleborgs
The Mid-Season Finale of the Beetleborgs and Power Rangers is a summer special episodes of the end with...The Kids Next Door & The Spies to get rid of a new villain called "Nukus" is a biggest new main villain & invite Dark Oak from the Metarex Leader into Grogar's Greatest of the Legion of Doom monsters of their party anniversary from Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, King Mondo, Divatox and Astronema. Dark Oak with Darkonda sends the monsters to destroy the Kids Next Door & Spies will be fight in intense. can't the Kids Next Door to defeat Borgslayer from the end of mid-grand finale as...Nukus. Borgslayer! Wolfgang's recurring daydream of causing a mutiny becomes reality when Wolfie accidentally returns Flabber to the pipe organ. Vexor's Last Laugh The Beetleborgs take a beating from Borgslayer and finally escape to Hillhurst, where they must rescue Flabber. The Mutiny Part 1 Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all. The Mutiny Part 2 Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords. Changing of the Zords Part 1 Katherine continues to make use of her trust amongst the Power Ranger teens and steals Kimberly’s Power Coin and Tommy’s Falconzord. Changing of the Zords Part 2 Having discovered the Shogunzords, Rita & Zedd decide to kidnap Kimberly and use her fragile state to blackmail the Power Rangers into piloting them. Found and Lost Tommy discovers the truth about Sam Trueheart’s young son David, and together they complete a mystical Arrowhead they each own a part of. David explains that the Arrow contains great powers, and cannot fall into the hands of the forces of evil, which King Mondo happens to soon learn, and makes preparations to take it, even if it means capturing David to do so. Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers Part 1 After seeing that a mere fly coming into contact with the Blue Senturion causes him to short circuit, Divatox sends down Shrinkasect. The monster turns into a fly and lands on the Blue Senturion’s neck, causing him to go crazy. Flashes of Darkonda Andros finally realizes that Darkonda was the creature that abducted his sister when he was a child, and journeys to the Planet Onyx inconspicuously to gain revenge. Grogar and his Power Rangers monsters with Borgslayer Grogar ID S9E1.png Borgslayer.jpg Pirantishead.jpg Inciserator.jpg Mace Face.jpg Shrinkasect.jpg Mutantrus.jpg Dark Oak, Darkonda and the Monsters Vlcsnap-2017-05-26-12h57m11s106 - Dark Oak - A Metarex Melee - TVRip British UK - by Andyscot.png Mutated Darkonda - The Official Mid-Season Finale - by 76859Thomas.png Mutantrus (S6e16) - by 76859Thomas.png Pirantishead.jpg Shrinkasect (PRT-UK) - by 76859Thomas.png Mace Face.jpg Inciserator.jpg The Mid-Ending Season Finale - Dark Oak & Nukus Category:Saban's Beetleborgs Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Crossovers Category:UK Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Summer Special Episodes Category:Sonic X Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Summer Category:Cliffhangers Category:Mid-Season Finale